


Say the magic words

by BlackCatInTheDarkestShadows



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Identity Reveal, Just a stupid way to be revealed, accidental transforming, kind of but not really a love story just more of an identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatInTheDarkestShadows/pseuds/BlackCatInTheDarkestShadows
Summary: Adrien and Marinette never thought that they would be revealed in such a way. When would a model have the need to say "Claws out" and Marinette had always been so careful when talking about spots...





	

Being super heroes meant that Adrien and Marinette had to be careful about a lot of things, the most important being their secret identities. They never thought that something they had never even considered would reveal their identities. Adrien- being the care free one of the two- didn't once think about being careful when saying "claws" when would a model like him ever have the need to say "claws out."

Alya, Marinette and Adrien were all having a sleepover at Nino's house to see his new cat, Meatball. They were all gathered in the lounge room around a small brown ball which was assumed to be Nino's new cat.

"Is it dead?" Asked Alya while staring at her phone, probably updating the ladyblog.

"What! No! Of course it isn't hes just sleeping... right?" Nino's uncertainty made them all lean forwards to look closer, the cat didn't seem to be moving.

"Poke it awake" whispered Marinette.

"You poke it" he shot back.

"What if it bites me?"

"Then we'll know its alive" he smirked.

"I'm not going to-" Marinette got cut off by Adrien, "Chill guys, I'll poke it I'm sure he isn't dead though." Everyone even Alya watched as Adrien carefully leaned forwards and poked the cat right in the stomach, the cat shot up from its spot on the couch and leaped at Adrien. It jumped right onto his leg and dug its claws through Adrien's jeans and into his leg making him swear.

"Well we know the cats alive" Alya giggled.

"A-are you o-o-ok A-A-Adrien? I-I-I mean of c-course you're ok m-m-more than ok you're perfect i m-m-m-mean umm are you i-i-injured?" Marinette chuckled nervously.

"Umm yeah I'm ok thanks for asking Mari, Nino can you get you're cats claws out of my-" Adrien was cut off by a bright green flash and everyone gasped as Chat Noir was standing in his place. The cat yelped and ran off to hide which seemed to break everyone out of their daze, "Claws in" Another flash of green and Adrien was back along with his kwami. "I can't believe you Plagg!! What the hell!!!"

"Its not my fault" snickered the kwami "You said Claws out, i have to transform you no matter what, anyways I'm hungry do you have any cheese Adrien?"

"Here" Adrien grumbled as he held out a piece of Camembert.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!! ADRIEN IS CHAT NOIR THIS IS SO AMAZING!!!" Screamed Alya who was fan girling.

"Duuuude" said Nino "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm really sorry guys but I wasn't allowed to tell, It could but people in danger and-"

"Its ok, we understand" Everyone was surprised to see it was Marinette who spoke, she seemed to be really calm or in a state of shock they couldn't tell which.

Everyone seemed to calm down quickly and things almost went back to normal, Alya was asking Adrien a million questions about being Chat Noir, Nino was playing video games and Marinette was trying to calm herself down by designing a new dress. She was going to design a Chat Noir dress but it seemed weird to do so with Chat being just across the room.

"That's a cute dress Mari" Alya said as she leaned over her shoulder.

"Thanks Alya" she smiled shyly.

"You should make it Ladybug themed, you look super cute in spots!"

Actually this dress is for you Alya" She looked down at it nervously, Was it good enough for he friend?

"For me!!! OMG That's so amazing!! Thank you Thank you Thank you"

"Ok-ok calm down, now did you want me to put some spots on-" Marinette's eyes widen as she realizes her mistake "NO!" she yells but its too late, everyone is blinded by the flash of red. Marinette is gone and in her place stands Ladybug, she wastes no time in de-transforming and as soon as she does she gets tackled to the ground by Adrien.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE MY LADY!!!!" Adrien picks her up and spins her around the room.

"Put me down! Adrien- Adrien put me down you stupid cat!" she giggles.

"Girl!" yells Alya.

"Alya I'm so so so so sorry! I wanted to tell you so bad but i couldn't and I-"

"You owe me sooo many interviews, both of you do!" Alya laughed.

"You're not mad?" Marinette asked.

"Of course not! I could never stay mad at my best friend/hero!!"

"Thank you!" Marinette hugged her tightly.

Adrien hung back while Marinette spoke to Alya and Nino and introduced her kwami to everyone. He had always been enthusiastic about finding out who his Lady was and he was over joyed that Ladybug was Marinette but would she feel the same way about him? She always rejected Chat Noir and could never hold a conversation with Adrien, did she not like him? Was she still mad about the gum and all of his 'stupid' puns? He should tell her now so if she really doesn't like him she can reject him so he won't  
cling to hope. She was walking over to him now, he should tell her...

"Hey kitty" she said with a small smile "You're not disappointed are you?"

"Uh" he squeaked, of all the times to not be able to find his voice this was beyond the worst. He shook his head.

"Good because I'm so glad its you"

"M-m-my L-lady?" He stuttered.

"Yeah?" she looked up at him nervously. Great, now they were both nervous.

"I-I just wanted t-to say that I...I really l-like you and umm..." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

"I-I like you t-too Adrien"

"Really!" His eyes widened and his face lit up like a child on Christmas.

"Of course I do" She laughed at how surprised he was, she walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the check that turned his face completely red. It was just a hunch but Adrien thought that they were going to be just fine.


End file.
